Cold
by StarryRavenFire
Summary: ONESHOT.[Complete] Draco finds Ginny in an unlikely place and listens as she tells him about a tragedy. Life is sometimes Cold. Very cold. Please Read and Review


**A word from Starry: **I was working on Chapter six of GE when I got the urge to write this. This fic is not a happy one so if you don't like semi-sad endings, then don't read. This has to do somewhat with my father's death. Well only the first part is connected to that.I guess you can substitute me with Ginny and Ron with my dad, and there is a quote in there that I did say: _"I saw a once smiling face was now set into a serious one. I saw someone who was strong and who never got sick, being weak and so fragile. I saw my brother in an eternal sleep." _Yeah, you can't believe it when you see someone who through all of your life has always been strong and never gotten sick, in a bed with his eyes closed looking so weak and fragile. It's so unbelievable.

I guess this story will confuse a lot of people, but I wanted to do it differently. If you notice while reading the story, it starts with Ginny's POV and ends with Draco's. It also starts off with Death and thenends with themention of Love and such. Life is weird and has many surprisings, nothing is the same. Please don't be confused! Please and if you are, I apologize but I just had to write this fic.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from the Harry Potter world.

* * *

**Cold**

She knew that this day was going to happen, but she didn't expect it to be this soon. It was hard to believe when she was informed of what had happened. How could this happen? This was supposed to happen when she was older, much more into the future.

"What are you doing here, _Weasley_?"

Ginevra Weasley turned away from the tombstone she had been staring at for the last few hours, and faced the person who had just addressed her. She didn't flinch, move or even blink when she saw that none other than Draco Malfoy was standing beside her.

"Can't I visit my brother every now and then?" Her voice was course and dry. The wind started up again and a strand of her famous red hair moved in front of her face covering one of her dark brown eyes. She made no attempt in moving it and instead, turned back and stared at the piece of rock that held her brother's name on it.

Realizing what she had just said, Draco looked at the ground before turning his attention towards the small tombstone that read: _Ronald Bilius Weasley. Born 1 March 1980. Died 22 October 2005. Good Son, Good Brother, Good Friend, Good Husband and Good Father._

With out thinking of what he was about to say Draco spoke up and cut the silence. "How did this happen?" he asked in what was meant to be a whisper.

She felt the wind become still and noticed as a few snow flakes were now beginning to fall in a twirling pattern. How had it happened? She hadn't been present when the accident had happened. She was away in Greece enjoying her honeymoon with Seamus Finnegan when she got the Floo call from Pansy Potter.

"Finnegan, you and your wife need to come home now!" yelled the raven haired girl from their fireplace.

Both Seamus and Ginny stopped what they had been doing (eating) and stared at Pansy's floating head. Seamus cleared his throat and got out of the bed and walked towards Harry's wife.

"What's happened? Is Harry alright?" he asked her.

Ginny sat up and her eyes widened and heart stopped when she processed what Pansy had just said. The whole world seemed to have stopped and began to tilt making her feel like she was going to fall. The atmosphere in the room seemed to have dropped and Seamus, Pansy, the delicious steak, the bright white sheets and soft swan feather pillows all disappeared from Ginny's lift at that moment. The only thing that revolved around her was: "_Ron's had an accident and he's in a coma in St. Mungos!_"

It seemed like thousands of years had passed in Ginny's mind but in reality it had only been seconds after the announcement when Ginny screamed.

Seamus ran towards his wife and wrapped his arms around her screaming form. Never in his life had he seen her like this and it was scaring him. Her creamy skin color had now changed into an ashy hue and her cheeks were now home to the millions of tears that were falling from her eyes.

"Hermione says they were walking in Muggle London when a car came out of nowhere and jumped on the sidewalk and ran over a few Muggles and my brother." Ginny could picture that event clearly in her head, but she didn't want to do that. It was horrendous picturing her brother being under the car while screaming for help. She shook her head trying to push the thought away, it always made her cry.

Ginny had not noticed that Draco was now standing beside her staring down at Ron's grave. Her thoughts weren't there at the moment, they were at the hospital.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Finnegan?"

Getting up quickly, Ginny rushed over to the Healer and with her brown eyes she began searching his for answers and hope. "Yes?"

"I need you to come in to see your brother. Your husband should accompany you for safe measures." Before leaving he gave Ginny a sympathetic look and tapped her on the shoulder.

Ignoring his look, Ginny took Seamus' hand and together they walked into Ron's room.

The room was dark and nothing could be heard. Earlier in the day faint beeping sounds and water dripping could be heard, but now everything was silent and Ginny didn't like that.

As they walked in, Seamus squeezed Ginny's hand and she looked up. He nodded before letting go of her shaky hand and gently pushing her towards her brother's bed. She knew he was behind her as she took a few baby steps towards her older brother.

What was she going to find? Was he going to open his bruised eyelids and reveal his blue eyes and smile at her again? Or were they going to remain closed?

Taking in a breath, Ginny came upon the curtain concealing her brother and closed her eyes as she grabbed it. Thoughts and memories ran through her head and all she felt was the urge to scream and cry again. Her beating heart and trembling hands were not helping her but she knew that Seamus was right there, and that she wasn't alone.

"Pull it back, Gin." She heard him say in a soft whisper. She nodded and carefully pulled the gray plastic curtain back.

The wind seemed to have returned because Ginny's hair was back in her face, but she didn't seem to care. The snowflakes were twirling a bit faster now and the scent of dried wood was flying around.

"What did you see?" Draco asked, eyes fixated on her still form. He never imagined he would find Ginny like this. Back in school she was always talking and being a very happy girl, especially after getting with Seamus Finnegan. Yes, he had noticed her back in school, reason why? He had secretly fancied her. He never let it show, and it had been so hard to hide his jealousy when she had gotten with Finnegan. Through time though, his heart managed to put Ginevra Weasley into the deepest ends of his heart.

Startling Draco out of his thoughts, Ginny turned to face him before continuing speaking.

"I saw a once smiling face was now set into a serious one. I saw someone who was strong and who never got sick, being weak and so fragile. I saw my brother in an eternal sleep." Her voice finally showed change when it cracked a bit at the mention of the word 'brother'.

This time, it was Draco who turned away and began to stare at the gray sky above them. Black specks were now moving in a perfect V shape towards the south side of the cemetery. More snow had started to fall and the wind had not ceased. He moved his gaze back to the Redhead and noticed that she was looking up at him with her glossy brown eyes.

"Where's Finnegan?" Curiosity had seeped into his brain of the whereabouts of him when she had mentioned that she was married to him. He had felt a bit of sadness tug his heart but he had quickly pushed it away. Who knew the couple that argued so much was going to end up together?

"He's waiting for me back in our flat. He doesn't know I come here everyday, he thinks I'm out with my mates eating lunch and such."

The weight Draco seemed to have been carrying ever since she told him she was married seemed to have lifted when she said this. He wouldn't be seeing Finnegan for a while, and he liked that.

"I guess I better go now. It was great seeing you again, Draco. I'm sorry about your mother, I hope everything is alright. If you ever need anyone to talk to, you can always find me here, in front of my brother's grave. Goodbye Draco." Ginny took a step closer towards him and without caring about their family history, hugged him.

Draco didn't push her off, instead he wrapped his arms around her small form and hugged her back. Closing his eyes he smiled mentally at how perfectly she fit in his arms and how warm she really was despite the fact that she appeared to be cold. Disappointment ran through him as she let go and waved goodbye before walking away.

"Bye Ginny…" he said to her retreating back. For the second time in his life he was letting her walk away from him. The only difference was that he was going to see her again soon and there would be more times where she would walk away from him. It didn't matter though, what mattered was that he was going to see her everyday and be there for her. Before he walked off to find his mother's resting place, he looked down at Ron's grave and bowed his head in respect. Turning back to see that Ginny was no longer visible, he put his hands in his jacket pockets before turning around and walking the opposite direction.

* * *

**Starry: **-hopes that no one is confused- Ok, I started with death then shifted into love. Yay! Everyone needs love. Love is Love. Love is Beautiful.

I named it cold because I thought that title suited this story. I don't know why, it just did. It was originally going to be named 'Meeting at the Cemetary' but I didn't like that, I thought it was stupid. Then after reading it over again, the word COLD stuck out and yeah. Well hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
